Elom
Eloms are short, stocky, bipedal sentients, with a thick pelt of oily, dark fur, native to the frigid and mineral-rich desert planet of Elom, located in the Borderland Regions. This primitive species has extremely tough skin, several layers of fat, and their hands and feet are coated by thick calluses. As a result of living in dark caves, where the only light is created by phosphorescent crystals, Eloms have exceptional eyesight - though they cannot tolerate bright light. Rarely leaving their underground habitats, Eloms are pacifistic and peaceful herbivores, despite their savage and fearsome appearance. Biology and Appearance Eloms are short, stocky mammalian bipeds with tough skin under a thick, oily pelt of dark and stringy fur. They have several layers of fat, which had evolved to capture moisture—this means they are especially equipped for life in the harsh, desert environment of their homeworld. Eloms' hands and feet each have hard, hooked claws, perfect for digging, and prehensile toes on each foot, which can be used as grip tools. The species' hands and feet are also covered with thick calluses - a direct result from the rigorous lives they lived. Because of their subterranean existence, in which phosphorescent crystals are the only source of light, Eloms have exceptional night vision. However, their small, beady, dark eyes, located on the far sides of their faces, are easily overpowered by bright light, sometimes to the extent that it incapacitates them. The sturdy beings also have two rock hard, sharp tusks protruding from their mouths, with thick, pouchy jowls in which they are able to store food. Averaging at a height of roughly one and a half meters when fully grown, Eloms evolved in a dry environment, and their biological systems were adapted for desert survival. Eloms have the ability to move quickly, even when laden down with a heavy load. Some Eloms are also known to have had long, white tails which almost reach their feet. Eloms physical appearance develops at a rate similar to a Human's: considered younglings until the age of eleven standard years, they are regarded as full adults by the age of seventeen. Once they had reached fifty to sixty years of age they are considered middle-aged, while Eloms who reach sixty-five years old were considered old. Eloms living past ninety-five are considered venerable. Society and Culture Eloms are an extremely peaceful and unsophisticated species who live deep beneath the surface of their homeworld. Strict herbivores, the Eloms are content to live in their underground homes, raising their young and harvesting hard-shell rockmelons and crystalweeds. The Eloms have never held a grudge against the Elomin, despite the mistreatment they suffered at the hands of their horned counterparts. Throughout their history, Eloms developed a strong sense of community along with a great need for belonging. Although they were highly intelligent and ambitious, Eloms often underestimate the capacity for wrongdoing exhibited by other species and therefore often manipulated by others to do their bidding. Eloms are generally easygoing, kind, forgiving and eager to learn. Eloms organize themselves into small towns, called cseria. Every year, each cseria would meet to resolve problems and trade goods. Although they find it difficult, it is possible for an Elom to learn how to read and write Basic. They can also read and write their own language, which is also known as Elom. Stats & Skills *Attribute Dice: 11D *'DEXTERITY:' 1D/3D+2 *'KNOWLEDGE:' 1D/3D+1 *'MECHANICAL:' 1D/3D *'PERCEPTION:' 1D/3D+1 *'STRENGTH:' 2D/4D *'TECHNICAL:' 1D/2D+2 *Move: 7/9 (walking), 5/8 (climbing) Special Abilities Cave Navigation: Time to use: one round. The Eloms use this skill to determine where they are within a cave network. Digging: Time to use: one round. This skill allows the Eloms to use their claws to dig through soil. As a guideline, digging a hole takes a time (in minutes) equal to the difficulty number. Digging Claws: Eloms use their powerful claws to dig through soil and soft rock, but rarely, if ever, use them in combat. They add +1D to climbing and digging rolls. They add +1D to damage, but increase the difficulty by one level if used in combat. Moisture Storage: When in a situation when water supplies are critical, Elom characters should generate a stamina total. This number represents how long, in days, an Elom can go without water. For every hour of exhaustive physical activity the Elom participates in, subtract one day from the total. Low-Light Vision: Elom gain +2D to search in dark conditions, but suffer 2D-4D stun damage if exposed to bright light. Category:Races